The Life of an Echo
by Dawnflower of Windclan
Summary: there was a girl who had a good life but when she got trance-formed to a cat she has to learn how to live in the clans; SunClan, MoonClan, DarkClan, LightClan. she will have the help of her former house cat Sweet Pea. please read and please give it a chance! this is my first story and please NO FLAM.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cats names;**_

_**SunClan**_

_**Leader**__- __**Cloverstar**__- __brown eyes, grey ish pelt with specks if white__She-cat_

_**Medicine cat**__-Featherpool-Dark grey with blue eyes and light flecks on her pelt,_

_Apperntice; Goldenleaf- golden and cream she-cat with a white spot on her belly blue eyes. _

_**Deputy- **__Blazefire-golden and redish tabby tom with blue eyes _

_**Warriors-**_

_Duskfeather-dark gray tom with brown stripes blue eyes__  
__Goldensky- golden she-cat with blueish spots yellow eyes_

_Lightflower- cream she-cat with green eyes_

_Apprentice, Foxpaw_

_Whiskernose-__ black tom with long fur around his nose__apprentice__ Hawkpaw_

_RainBreath-White pelt with black and grey splotches green eyes__She-cat_

_Apprentice, Pearlpaw_

_Dovefrost-pale gray tabby she-cat with big blue eyes_

_Apprentice, Lionpaw__  
__Robincloud-Ginger she-cat with green eyes._

_Rainstorm-Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes_

_Stormwhisker- gray and dark gray tom_

_Apprentice, Frostpaw__  
__Redlightning- redish tom with green eyes__  
__Whitefeather- white tom green eyes__  
__Leafdapple-dark calico she-cat green eyes__  
__Goldeneyes- black tom with white slash mark (it's really a scar) on chest and golden amber eyes__  
__Rainstorm- silver and golden she-cat blue eyes__  
__Frostfeather- white and brown tom green eyes__  
__Cloudfeather-Snowy white tom with a green and blue eye, Deaf in one ear_

_Nightstorm- black and gray tom, aggressive. Dark yellow eyes_

_**Queens; **_

_**Moontail**__-Black she-cat with white crescent moon mark chest, brown eyes mate – Goldeneyes soon to be a loner from being exiled because he used to be warrior of DarkClan._

_Kits- Hollypaw, med cat of dark clan, black she-cat with amber eyes, Foxkit, black tom with one amber one brown eye, Whitekit, white tom, golden eyes, Lightkit, just like mother, moon mark, has the same mark as father on hind leg, white paws_

_**Apprentices**__;_

_Frostpaw-pure white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Lionpaw-golden tom with redish stripes green eyes._

_Pearlpaw-__Light grey with small dark paws and a fluffy tail, smokey blue eyes__  
__  
__Foxpaw-Fluffy red hyper she cat__  
_

___Hawkpaw-brown and reddish tom blue eyes_

_**Elders;**_

_Dovestorm- pale gray tabby she-cat blue eyes _

_Moletail_

_Winterwind_

_**Moonclan-**_

_**Leader- **__Waterstar- blueish tabby tom with green eyes _

_**Medicine cat**__- Mistyflower- golden and white she-cat__  
__**Deputy- **__Starwind__**- **__silver she-cat with white speckles green eye__**s **_

_Apprentice,__Fernpaw_

_**Warriors;**_

_Silverstreak- silver and white she-cat_

_Apprentice, Wildpaw_

_Willowleaf- brown and golden she-cat__  
__Rainmist- silver light gray and dark whit she-cat blue eyes_

_Moondapple-silver she-cat with yellow eyes__  
__Gingerheart-ginger tom with gray spots green eyes__  
__Silverbreeze- silver and red tom hazel eyes_

_Apprentice, Fernpaw__  
__Frostcloud-white and light gray tom green eyes with a hint of yellow_

_Brightcloud- bright colored calico she-cat bright blue eyes_

_Apprentice, Owlpaw_

_**Apprentices;**_

_**Owlpaw- **__dark brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes_

_**Wildpaw-**__ light gray and cream she-cat blue eyes_

_Fernpaw-pale golden with pale gray spots green eyes_

_**Queens; none **_

_**Elders;**_

_Tallnight- tall dark brown tom with yellow eyes_

_Leafleap-light gray tabby she-cat green eyes_

_**Darkclan-**_

_**Leader- **__Silverstar- silver tabby tom with amber eyes_

_**Medicine cat**__- Fernleaf- Pale gray tabby she-cat green eyes_

_Apprentice, Redstorm- redish tabby tom with blue eyes_

_**Deputy**__- Bramblestep- brown, cream, and pale silver tom green eyes_

_Duskfeather-sandy-gray tom with blue eyes_

_Apprentice, Oakpaw__  
__Thrushleap-sandy-gray tabby tom with amber eyes__  
__Fernstep-Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes__  
__Silvermoon-Dark gray silver and brown tabby tom yellow eyes__  
__Redbrook-redish tabby she-cat green eyes_

_Apprentice, Nightpaw__  
__Rainheart- silver tom green eyes__  
__Siverfeather-cream, light gray, and brown she-cat blue eyes_

_Apprentice, Leafpaw _

_Leafheart-gray and blueish tom green eyes_

_Rainstreak-silver and gray streaked tom hazel eyes__  
__Silvercloud- silver and gray tom with green eyes_

_Jaycloud gray & white she-cat with green eyes__  
__Stonewing gray tabby tom with dark hazel eyes_

_**Apperntices; **_

_Leafpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat green eyes_

_Oakpaw- dark brown tom hazel eyes_

_Nightpaw- black tabby tom with yellow eyes_

_**Queens;**_

_ Patchwind- patched looking calico with silver streaks green eyes __**mate**__; Stonewing, __**Kits**__; Nutkit- brown tabby tom with darker spots green eyes, Yellowki- pale golden she-cat with green eyes, Blackkit-pure black tom with dark hazel eyes._

_ Rainwind- plae gray she-cat with silver spots green eyes __**mate**__;__ Thrushleap,__**kits**__; Windkit- very pale gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes, Cloverkit- pale gray tabby she-cat green eyes, halzelkit-light brown tom with hazel eyes._

_**Lightclan-**_

_**Leader-**__Sunstar- golden she-cat with white spots hazel eyes_

_**Medicine cat**__- __Moonstream-white with a gray tail-tip and amber eyes._

_**Deputy- **__Turtletail__-__cream, gray, and white tabby tom with one blue eye, one green eye _

_**Warriors;**_

_Spottedflame-ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Apprentice, Hollypaw__  
__Rustynose-ginger tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes _

_Jaypath- blueish tom green eyes__  
__Moonlight- dark gray and silver tabby she-cat _

_Gingerblaze-ginger tom with a white spot on his left foot yellow eyes_

_Apprentice, Cloudpaw__  
__Silverheart-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes__  
__Moonheart-silver and gold tom blue eyes__  
__Leafstorm-light redish and light gray she-cat hazel eyes_

_Raincloud- gray, golden and grayish white she-cat with bright blue eyes_

_**Apprentices;**_

_Cloudpaw-pure white tabby tom with a golden streak down his right side, amber eyes_

_Hollypaw- pale golden tabby she-cat amber eyes__  
__**Loners;**_

_Fox-Black tom with green eyes Mate- available Kits- available Quiet, used to be a Clan cat, short temper_

_Shadow- pure black she-cat with golden eyes_

_Rock- dark brown tom with black and gray spots yellow eyes_

_Sparkle-Silver she-cat with white speckles amber eyes _

_**Kitty pets- **_

_Leo- calico tom green eyes._

_Honey (human name; Sweet Pea)-calico she-cat with golden paws that look like honey, blue eyes._

_Annie-white she-cat with green eyes_

_Goldie- pale golden she-cat with amber eyes_

**Hey Dawnflower here! Ok I know that was a LOT of names but what can I say I love names! I had a naming contest a little while ago, and this is the book I needed the names for! So I bet this is NOT what you were expecting but here I go! I hope you like it!**

I was on my daily walk when I heard cats fighting, so I went to see what was happening. I rounded the corner of a house, and a bunch of cats were fighting for something. "Stop, Go away!" I yelled. A gray and black tom turned, hissed and bit me. I kicked it heard but I started to bleed. So I rushed to my room to clean my cut. After I cleaned it I saw my house cat, Sweet Pea. "Hi kitty, Look what a stupid tom cat did to me!" I wailed to Sweet Pea. She mewed and looked at me like she was saying "oh that looks bad! I am so sorry!" Just then I felt dizzy and like I was going to barf. I saw fur growing on my leg! "Oh my goodness! What in the world is going on?!" I screamed. "Oh I must be day dreaming! That's it; none of this is really h-h-happening…" I fell to the ground. My cat jumped down from my bed and had a worried look on her face when she stared at me. I saw her but I couldn't move. I grunted as I tried to get up, a claw scratched my bed and tore my carpet as I tried to get up. I collapsed and every thing went dark.

I woke you with a jolt. I was on my torn bed. "w-what h-happened?" I mumbled.

"Are you ok?!" I heard a scared voice say.

"I-I am fine mom." I said.

"Mom? I am not… wait, can you under stand me!?" the voice screamed. I looked up I was much, much smaller, I had fur, claws, and I had a tail. "Ah! What happened!?" I cried.

"Well you fell; and you changed in to a cat so I brought you up on your bed." The voice got calmer. Then I look at where the voice was coming from but all I saw was my cat, Sweet Pea.

"Sweet Pea?! Was that you talking?" I ask sacredly.

"Um… yes I am the only one here." She said

"Ah! _You_ can talk?!" I jumped up all my _fur_ standing on end.

"I guess." She tilted her head.

"AH!" I screamed running out of my room. I got to the kitchen where I stopped and ran in circles. I tripped on a spoon, and with a "_thump"_ I hit the ground. My cat came after me and sighed as she saw me stunted on the floor. "You need to get used to running with smaller legs, silly." She said sounding like my mom.

"oww!" I groaned. She just sighed and helped me up. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yea I think so." I mumbled. "Do you want to see out side? It will be much different." "Ok I guess so."

We had walked the whole neighbored hood when we came to the woods. It looked so big and fun. "wow." I exclaimed. Then my belly growled and I flinched.

"You hungry?" she asked

"Yea" I replied.

"Ok let's go home and get some food." She said turning around.

When we got home I asked, "How are you going to get food if I don't have thumbs or a can opener?" I asked.

"Like this." She mewed when jumped up on the counter, opening the cupboard and tossing a can of cat food on the ground. When it hit the ground it burst open. She jumped down and started eating. "Coming?" she asked threw a mouthful of wet cat food.

"What?! I am not eating _that!" _I said almost barfing in my mouth.

"It's really not that bad you just have to get use to it." She said looking up at me.

"Oh fine. Ill try some." I wrinkled my nose. I took a bite. _Yum! It tastes like chicken with beef! _I thought. "So, how is it?" Sweet Pea asked licking her lips. "It's amazing!" I said jumping around after we ate the mess. She smiled and said "it is getting dark we better go to sleep, would you like to sleep on the couch or on the bed with me?" she asked sweetly "bed please!" I mewed. "I forgot why we called you Sweet Pea." I smiled back. "Well you can call me that but my real name is; Honey." She smiled. "Oh" I said. "Well good nigh!" "Good nigh indeed." She mewed back and turned over.

_Now is my chance to see the woods! No, I will ask Honey to take me tomorrow. _I frowned at myself.

The next day at dawn; I woke with a jolt to the doggie door opening. "Sweet Pea? Oh I mean Honey?" I mewed.

"Yes? I am outside. I was waiting for you to wake up and drink you cream, so we can go the woods." She mewed happily. "Cream?" I asked. "Oh you mean milk?"

"If that's what you call the white stuff." She grinned. "Eat up we have a big day a head of us!" she mewed.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm hoping to get a chapter up every day or every other day, any way I hope you liked it! –Dawnflower**


	2. seeing the new clans!

**Hey again! I got bored so I did another chapter! PLEASE PLAESE REVIEW! I am open to any suggestions and if you have a warrior name that you would like mo to add just PM me or post in the reviews! And I do answer questions if you have any. Thanks!**

I finished eating and went out side with Honey. "So when are we going to the woods?" I asked.

"How about now?" she mewed running around the corner. Running after her I hit a sign.

"OWW!" I yelped. Honey stopped and looked over her shoulder. She giggled.

"It's not funny!" I cried.

"Your right it's not funny" she said still laughing. I hissed at her. "Sorry" she apologized. "We're here though," she said pointing with here tail to some large trees. Just then we heard a cat calling Honey's name. "sigh ill be right back" she smiled at me. "I am coming Annie! Hold on!" she said to the cat.

_Ill go in for a minuet she wont even know I am gone! _I thought to myself, and then slipped into the woods unnoticed.

"Ah, the good old out doors!" I breathed. Just then I heard something in the bushes, instinctively I jumped to climb a tree forgetting I was new to being a _cat._ I fell down, hearing the sound get closer, so I ran. I ran as far and fast as I could. The sound finely stopped so I sat down to rest. Then I heard voices, "Really! I just got away from the other thing!" I mumbled. I could just make out what they were saying; "I smell a cat, not a clan cat but maybe a loner." A deep voice said. "I can smell it to, I think it could be a kitty pet, but it might also be a loner," I lighter voice said. Frightened I hid in some ferns, but this didn't help my tail was still peaking out the top. I tried to pull it in as far as I could. "There!" The dark voice said I jumped up running away. "Don't stop or I'll ripe you to shreds! And stay away from our territory!" A new voice hissed. I tripped on a root falling to the ground letting the cat catch me. They picked me up and were dragging me. "No! I want to see your master!" I hissed. The cats exchanged a look and nodded. "We will take you to see Cloverstar." A cream she-cat nodded to me.

On our way to see Cloverstar, a golden and red tom bounced over to me and asked, "Hi! I am Lionpaw! What's your name?"

_Oh no! What should I say?! Sigh just tell him my real name. _I thought. "Hi Lionpaw, I am um…"

"Its ok you can tell me." He said smiling.

"Ok if you say so, I am echo." I replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you echo!" he smiled and hoped away.

I sighed watching him go. _He is nice._

We finely got to the camp; there was a small hole in a thorn wall. We went inside and I saw cats staring at me. I ducked my head shyly. I header them whisper to each other. Then the cream she-cat called for Cloverstar. A grayish she-cat with specks if white on her fur came out of a den in the rocks, many other cats came out of their dens also. "Greetings Lightflower, nice to see you working heard Lionpaw," she smiled at the young tom.

"Thank you" Lionpaw dipped his head.

"And who is this?" Cloverstar asked looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"This is Echo, Cloverstar. We found her at the border and she wanted to see you." Lightflower explained.

"I see." Cloverstar replied. "And what does she want?"

"I want to um…" I mumbled.

"Yes?" Cloverstar was still looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"I want to join you?" I asked shyly

"Why? Why do you want to join us? And where did you hear about us?" she asked.

"I heard some other loners talk about you." I replied.

"Very well, we will have the naming ceremony tonight." She announced.

It was dusk when Cloverstar gathered the cats. "Come all who are able to hear!" she mewed as the cats gathered. "This young cat," she looked at echo, "will be an apprentice and I have been talking to a cat who I think would soot her as a mentor!" she looked at a pretty she-cat. "Echo come forth, Robincloud come forth!" she mewed to me and Robincloud. I stepped up to her and Robincloud. "Robincloud will be your mentor until you become a warrior!" she announced.

I dipped my head and looked at Robincloud. She dipped her head to me also.

It was morning and I introduced myself to the other apprentices. "Hi Echopaw, I am Pearlpaw. This is Lionpaw, and that is Frostpaw." She pointed to the golden and red tome then over to a pure whit she-cat. "I know Lionpaw, but it's nice to meet you, Pearlpaw, and you too, Frostpaw." I mewed. They dipped their heads. Lionpaw just looked at me and smiled. "Um… ok?" I mumbled.

** Ok that's all for now! I am going to try to do two chapters a day! (Maybe) lol ;) Thanks again!**

**-Dawnflower**


	3. Chapter 3 (i can't think of a good name)

**Hey! I am here with another chapter! I hope you like it! And Please vote for my Poll!**

"I forgot to mention Hawkpaw! And here he comes now!" Pearlpaw pointed to the whole thorn wall, as two toms came into the clearing carrying three mice and a pigeon. "Hawkpaw, Hawkpaw! Come meet Echopaw!" Pearlpaw mewed.

"Hello Hawkpaw." Lionpaw said with a low hiss.

"Lionpaw," Hawkpaw mewed back, and then turned to me. "Hello Echopaw, as you can see I am Hawkpaw." He said smiling.

"Hi, its nice meet you, Hawkpaw" I said blushing.

"Do you and raincloud want to go hunting with me and my mentor, Whiskernose?" he asked smiling.

"Sure!" I smiled back.

We walked out the entrense and I heard a cat coming, she was yelling "ECHO! ECHO WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Um I'll be right back," I said and left the grope.

"Echo there you are! I was worried sick looking for you!" she mewed whale she sniffed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked awkwardly,

"Never mind, come home now! This is NOT the place for you!" she scolded.

"But it is! I am now Echo_paw_! I'm an apprentice for SunClan! My mentor is Raincloud!"

"_What_!" she screamed. "No if you want to be there I must be there too."

"Ok then come! Come be with SunClan!" I mewed pulling her to the clearing.

"Cloverstar! This cat, Honey wants to join the clan! Please let her join! She is my… um my… aunt?"

"Fine," Cloverstar sighed. "From this moment on until you die-"

"What! Die! No!" Honey started to scream.

"You will be known as Honeydapple."

"Say thank you and dip you head" I whispered to Honeydapple

"Thank you" Honeydapple dipped her dead and glared at me

Cloverstar twitched her tail saying that the meeting was over. "Why did you glare at me! I helped you!"

"no you made me join a clan!" she hisses walking off.

"I am sorry Honey_dapple_"

"I forgive you, it's just that this is all so new! Even for you!"

"I know but it will be fun! Come on lets look around." I mewed licking her ear.

"ok" she said with a sigh.

"that is the medicine cat's den, that's the elders den, that is the warriors den, leaders den is there, nursery there, and last but not least; apprentice's den!" I jumped with joy.

"Run! It's DarkClan!" I tiny voice said.

"Run for your lives!" another tiny voice said.

"Whitekit! Foxkit! Leave your sister alone!

"Sorry mom, sorry Lightkit." They mumbled.

Just then Lightkit jumped on her brother's backs "ha, ha!" she squeals.

"kits" Honeydapple smiled.

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! Special thanks to Petalpaw who helped me with a lot of this!**

**-Dawnflower**


	4. kits

**Hey! I am writing another chapter! And PLEASE vote for my poll! I hope you like my book and if anyone has questions I would be happy to help; just PM me or post it in the reviews! Thanks!**

Chapter 4;

"Hey do you want to play with us?" the three kits asked.

"Sure why not?" I smiled. "Honeydapple is DarkClan warrior, and I am a DarkClan apprentice!" I hissed playfully.

"Step off our territory DarkClan scum!" Foxkit said and lunged himself at Honeydapple.

"SunClan warriors, you shall die!" Honeydapple hissed at the kit.

"Warriors attack!" Lightkit screamed. She lunged at my back when I wasn't expecting it.

"Help the Sun scum's leader is killing me!" I wailed and played dead on the soft leaf-covered ground. The kits stopped playing and gasped.

"I-is she d-dead?!" the three kits squealed.

"WE KILLED THE NEW APPRENTICE!" they ran screaming.

"I'll go tell them I'm not dead," I smiled and padded off. "Now where'd they go?" I asked out loud. I caught a glimpse of three fur balls running into a bush. I went to the bush and stuck my head in.

"WE ARE SORRY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU! PLEASE LET US LIVE! DON'T TAKE US WITH YOU!" they wailed and started to cry.

"No, no! Don't cry! I was just playing see I am still alive." I tried to clam the kits. "Now dry your tears," I meowed. "Come out and eat something."

"Ok" the kits said, still crying.

"Look I am sorry for scaring you I was just playing."

"We know but we thought we were going to be kicked out of the clan!" Foxkit squealed.

"Well your not so go play." The kits ran off.

"nice scaring the kits like that." Honeydapple joked.

"yea, yea like you never scared kits!" I joked back.

**Ok I know that was short and boring but I am working on another chapter right now! Please review! **

**-Dawnflower**


	5. VOTE!

_**hey peeps! its me again! i need you to vote for my poll! who should Echopaw fall for! Hawk or lion? post your vote in the reviews or on my poll! please vote!**_


	6. The prophecy!

**Chapter Five**

(Featherpool's POV)

I walked with my apprentice, Goldenleaf, to a shaded clearing.

"This is the best spot to find borage, remember that!" I mew and I flick my tail towards a clump of green leaves glistening with dew.

"Best place, got it!" Goldenleaf mews to herself and I smile._ Apprentices so young and cheerful! I miss my mentor Ripplefrost. But I can't dwell on the past even if it was sort of my fault she died!_

"Hey Featherpool!" I turn around Goldenleaf is sniffing at some bright red berries, that I've never seen before.

"Where'd you find that!" I ask and Goldenleaf flicks her tail towards the bushes I race in the direction, stopping when I see a pond of grey bubbling water. _What in the name of Starclan is this!_ I wonder and I reach my paw out to touch the strange substance a voice booms out of nowhere.

_"An Echo will boom threw the forest; but be warned, even echos must faid."_ The voice says and then the gray pool is gone and Goldenleaf is rushing through the bushes.

"Did you find them?" she asks and I turn to her.

"They're death berries you must NEVER eat them, you'll be dead in an instant...did you by any chance she a gray pool when you came here?" I ask and she stares at me strangely.

"No why?" Goldenleaf asks and tilts her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all let's get back to camp!" I mew and I head quickly towards the direction of SunClan's camp.

"Cloverstar!" I call through the brambles,

"Come in!" she calls back and I pad into the den. "Oh Featherpool what is it you'd like?" she asks and I gulp.

"I need to talk to you, i saw a gray pool and then a voice said; _An Echo will boom threw the forest; but be warned, even echos must faid._" I recite and then look at my leader.

"An Echo...maybe Echopaw? I knew she was special! But fading echos? Then she dies?" the gray speckled she-cat looks just as puzzled as I feel. "We will wait and see how this turns out, but you must tell me if you get anymore prophecies. Ok Featherpool?"

"Yes Cloverstar" I meow be turning and padding out of the den. I need to find Stormwhisker! I think and run to find my secret mate. " Goldenleaf! Have you seen Stormwhisker?" I mew rapidly.

"Um, no?" she mews confused.

" Never mind." I mew back. "Stormwhisker! I need to talk to you, you in here?" I mew as i stick my head into the warriors den.

"No he just went out hunting with Lightflower and Foxpaw. why do you ask?" called Duskfeather.

"Oh no reason, he just told me where he got some herbs and i wanted to ask him to show me where they exatly were." I mew.


	7. Battle training

**Chapter six**

(Echopaw's POV)

I walked of camp with my mentor, Robincloud, Lionpaw and his mentor, Dovefrost, Hawkpaw and his mentor, Whiskernose. Cloverstar wanted us to do battle training together whale Frostpaw and Pearlpaw were out hunting. W_hen are we going to be there?! We have been walking for ages!_ just then Robincloud meowed to me, "This is the training area, this is where we are training today!"

"Hawkpaw lets show Echopaw how we train!" Whiskernose meowed with a grin on his face, "Attack me!" he yowled to Hawkpaw. then Hawkpaw ran right for Whiskernose but then turned and climbed a tree as fast as he could. once he was up the tree he went to a branch above his mentor, he then let go of the branch and landed right on Whiskernose knocking him down flat on the ground. "V-very good Hawkpaw. Now can you get off me?" he grounded. "Fat apprentice" I barely heard him mumble.

"Now, Echopaw I want you and Lionpaw to do battle practice ok?" Robincloud whispered to me. I nodded then jumped silently into some bushes. I could smell him as i got closer, when I knew I was next to him I jumped as high as I could and landed on him, he grounded and rolled over, but I didn't let go, I made my paws cling to his fur. He jumped and rolled but I still clung to him. I could feel his fur get hot then I felt awkward. "Nice move Echopaw! If this were a real battle he would be wailing for mercy!" Robincloud praised me. I let go of him and I could barely see him blush. Robincloud looked at the sky, "Its now sun-high, we should get going back to camp."

"I agree, the apprentices need rest and I bet they are hungry. Lets get moving." those were the first words I heard Dovefrost say. _I wonder if she doesn't like me? _I wonder.

we finely got back to camp maybe an hour after sun-high. I sat down by the apprentice's den and watched the cats groom each other. Then Lionpaw walked up to me with a squirrel in his mouth, "Hey Echopaw! Nice battle move earlier want to share this squirrel?"

"Sure! Then do you want to see the kits?" I asked.

"Sure!" He smiled then took a bite of the squirrel.

after we ate the squirrel we went inside the nursery, then three little bundles of fur ran up to us. "Hi! Echopaw!" Lightkit squealed. "Hello Echopaw!" Foxkit squealed next, "Echopaw! Remember me?!" "Yes you are Whitekit," I pointed with my tail to the white tom. "You are Lightkit," I pointed to the kit with white paws, "And you are Foxkit!" I pointed to the big black tom. "Yay! you remembered us!" the kits squealed in unison.

**-i hope you liked this chapter! please review and PLEASE VOTE FOR MY POLL! thanks you reviewers!**

**-Dawnflower OUT!**


	8. Cloverstar!

**hey guys! i love the reviews! but i am running out of ideas! please post your ideas in the reviews or PM them to me! any way back to the story!**

**Chapter Seven**

(Echopaw's POV)

As I exit the camp to hunt with my mentor, Robincloud, I see Featherpool running around camp looking for Stormwhisker. "Hey Featherpool! Can I help you with something?" I ask and she freezes.

"Well I was going to go talk to Stormwhisker, but since I can't find him..." her voice soddenly stopped.

"Yes? Are you ok Featherpool?" I ask feeling worried.

"I am fine. I need to talk to you." she whispers to me.

"Um... ok? We could talk in the forest and I could help you gather herbs if you want."

"Ok lets go," she mews and rushes out of camp. I follow feeling worried.

"Echopaw, when Goldenleaf and I were looking for herbs she found some death berrys, and she showed me where she found them. I went there and i found a gray bubbling pool, i touched it and a voice came to me, it said; ___"An Echo will boom threw the forest; but be warned, even echos must faid."_

"What does that mean? You don't think the Echo is me? Do you?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I don't know, I don't know" she mews as she shakes her head. " we need to find some Cat Mint for Cloverstar, she has green cough." Featherpool sighed.

"What is green cough?" I asked.

"Green cough is a severe chest infection. many cats can die from it." she answers. Then we hear a yowl from camp, "Cloverstar! Featherpool come quick!" Featherpool grabs the Cat Mint and dashes to camp and I dash after her. We get to Cloverstar's den and find her on the floor breathing heavily.

"Cloverstar! Hold on! Stay with us!" Featherpool yowls and makes her eat the Cat Mint but it was to late. Cloverstar was dead. "No! I knew i shouldn't have left her on her last life!" Featherpool wailed. I just stand there in shock. "Echopaw please go get Blazefire, soon to be Blazestar." she gulps, as i run to find him.

**hey! thank you all for the reviews! check out my forum! here is the link; forum/The-clans/134419/ please join!**


	9. VOTE

**hey guys... me sad... i need more reviews so i get more inspired to continue!**

**There is a poll on my profile, vote there if i should keep writing my storys or just give up **

**on these and start Whole new ones.**

**SO PLEASE VOTE!**

**~Sad Dawnflower of WindClan**


	10. Lionpaw- Does she love me?

**Hey guys! i would really like it if you would JOIN MY FORUM! the link is on my profile, I am also running out of ideas! please PM me ideas or post them in the reviews!**

**~Dawnflower**

**Chapter Eight**

(Lionpaw's POV)

I _s_ee Echopaw rushing towards Blazefire. _I wonder why Featherpool was screaming? _"Blazefire! Come quick!" I hear Echopaw wail. I watch them race off to Cloverstar's den. I curiously walk after them, I stand out side the entrance. I hear mumbling but I can't make out the words. I step back as I hear someone start to leave the den. I see Blazefire carrying Cloverstar's body, he sets her in the clearing. I stare in shock, _how did this happen! i remember Featherpool saying she had green cough but... did green cough kill her? no, Featherpool wouldn't let that happen. Would she? _I see Blazefire leap up the Tall Birch.

"All " he yowls, "I, Blazefire, am your new leader! I will go to the Star Pound with Featherpool tonight! And i will pick my new deputy when I return!" he jumps off the Tall Birch and goes straight to Featherpool, and I watch them leave camp. "Um... Echopaw?" i look into her sad blue eyes, "do you want to hunt to get our minds cleared?" I ask and she nods.

Its been three days since Cloverstar died. My ears perk as I hear the thorn wall rustle. I hear Duskfeather mew, "Blazefire! Featherpool!" I jump to my paws as i hear those words.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Tall Birch for a Clan meeting!" Blazefire mews and the clan gathers. "StarClan has accepted me as SunClan leader! I'm now Blazestar!"

"Blazestar! Blazestar! Blazestar!" the clan chants. Blazestar raises his tail for silence.

"My new deputy will be Frostfeather!" he jumps off the Tall Birch to signal the meeting was over. I walk over to Echopaw, but i get stopped by Foxpaw. "You like her!" he mocks.

"Do not!" I snap.

"Do too! You're _always _with her!" he retorts.

"Fine! I... I like her, but i want to know if she likes me too!" I whisper and he grins.

"i know someone who can help with that!" he calls over his shoulder as he runs off, we returns with Pearlpaw.

"So, I ask her who she likes better, Hawkpaw or Lionpaw? Right?" Pearlpaw meows as she rolls her eyes,

"Yep, no go!" Foxpaw playfully cuffs her ear, she lets out a happy squeak then walks over to Echopaw. I wait there for what seems like a moon, Then Pearlpaw finally walks back.

"She doesn't like either of you!" Pearlpaw grins.

"What!" my eyes widen with sadness.

"Come on Lionpaw, go tell her how you really feel!" Foxpaw pushes me with his paw.

"Ok... I will..." my voice trails off as I walk towards Echopaw. "Echopaw?"

"Oh hi Lionpaw" Echopaw turns and I get lost in my thoughts. "Um... Are you ok Lionpaw?" She asks and I shake my head to clear it.

"Yea sorry, I have a question, Do you really not like me?" I swallow as I wait for an answer.

"What makes you think I don't like you?" _She tilts her head in the cutest way! _I think to myself.

"Pearlpaw just came over here to ask you if you liked me..." I tell her.

"Um... No she didn't, she came over here and mooned over Foxpaw..." she mews.

"Oh, well Do you like me or Hawkpaw?" I ask and she giggles,

"Why would I like that stuck-up fur-ball?" she laughs and I let out a sigh of relief. "plus I have you in my life." she whispers and licks my check. My pelt starts to burn, _She likes me! _I want to jump around like a kit but I keep calm. She looks at me once more before she pads away.


	11. To exited to write a long chap!

**Reply to reviews:**

**Callisto16- aw really?! You're so Awesome! thank you!**

**ok so on with the chapter...**

**Chapter 9**

(No one's POV)

Echopaw walks out of camp, her mentor behind her. "Do you smell anything?" Said her new mentor Frostfeather. Her old mentor, Robincloud, had died if green cough a few moons back.

"Yes. I smell a mouse, and... a finch over there." she meowed,

"Good..." he mews his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" I ask and he crouches down,

"Someone's coming..." he whispered, before they could locate where the cats were, they were ambushed. out of no where cats came poring into the forest where Echopaw and Frostfeatehr were. Echopaw got separated from her mentor, she could hear Frostfeather fighting for his life, she was backed up agenst a rock wall, cats surrounded her. there was no where to run. Then, everything went quiet, no hissing, or spitting, or snarling, nothing.

"Get the job done." a huge tom snarled. Echopaw flattened her ears as the cats started for her. they stopped as yowls echoed threw the forest,

"Echopaw? Frostfeather?" it echoed.

"We don't have time! just brining her..." the tom ordered. half the cats disappeared in the forest but the other half stayed circling her. one cat leapt trying to land on her back, but she easily dodged it sliding under the cat and jumping to her paws, the cat landed clumsily on the ground. another leapt claws unsheathe, she tried to dodge it but the cat was to fast, he slammed into her side crushing her agents the rock wall, and knocking the wind out of her. the cat let up, breath less she fell to the ground. as she was gasping for air another cat grabbed her flank and threw her at the wall. weakening she stumbled to her paws, only to be knocked back down. tired, a cat grabbed her scruff and raced off in the same direction as the other cats before. she unsheathe her claws and witht what strength she had left she clawed at the cat's chest, with a yelp, she was dropped, Angry, the cat dug its claws into Echopaw's neck, coughing and not being able to breath, she went limp.

**I know VERY VERY VERY etc... Short chappy. But its a cliff hanger(Sort of)! I am to exited to write a long chap right now! **


End file.
